


Lets do the Time Warp

by pastaandscones



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: It's late-ish, Just trapped in a hell world, Mild Gore, Wally isn't dead, double Wally, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tired of this. So tired of this.<br/>How many times had he repeated this, stuck in this horrible loop? How many times had he watched this?<br/>It was always the same. Always the Goddamn same. And he was helpless to stop it. To slow to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets do the Time Warp

His hands shook, painted with red. Breath rattled in his chest, and it felt like something was lodged in there.

“God, no. Please no.” He begged over the cries. “Make it stop. Please.”

He was tired of this. So tired of this.

How many times had he repeated this, stuck in this horrible loop? How many times had he watched these people get slaughtered?

It was always the same. Always the Goddamn same. And he was helpless to stop it. To slow to stop it. The kid before him, the kid who looked like him, moved at the speed of light, laughing as he cut down the people in front of him.

First, it was his parents. Always his parents. His mother first, then his father. He tried to save them, tried to warn them, but they always laughed and brush it off. Then his double would come in, and they would greet him like an old friend, smiling as he picked up the knife and slit their throats.

Then it was his little brother, Bart, who was just coming downstairs.

That was when he ran, out the door. It took him a few loops to realize he didn’t follow, but he could never stop himself from running.

And always, without fail, he would find himself at the high school.

Roy would shout a greeting, Artemis would smile. He would accidently bump into that angry loner kid who would growl a warning at him. That cheery cheerleader chick, Megan or something, would be standing by the door with Karen.

And then _he_ would show up. The only one who didn’t stay the same in this loop. The boy with the light blue eyes that looked like they saw too much.

He was the one who told Wally that things were staying the same, and that no matter how hard he tried, he could never change what happened. He always showed up at different times. Today he appeared shortly after Wally, looking just as sad and any other day.

Wally swore he knew him from someplace, someplace outside of this god awful place, but he didn’t know from where.

“You have to run.” He said as a greeting. It was the same greeting as always.

Wally didn’t know what he meant. He did run. Every day. He would run here, try to stop his double from turning the school into a horror movie, then he would run again before waking up in his bed and shooting downstairs to see his parents alive again.

Before he could reply, the other him showed up again and the boy with the blue eyes crushed. He was the first to go today. Then the usual ordered followed.

Karen, then the Loner boy who tried to protect the next victim, Megan, followed by Roy, and Jade who had joined the group just as the Second Wally started his massacre. Wally tried to save Jade, tried to put her entrails back in as she gasped on the floor in a pool of her own blood, as Artemis went next. He had ride to the other Wally before, but he was too weak, to slow. The other him took great joy inputting off his limbs and making him watch until he passed out from blood loss and woke up in his bed again.

The other him disappeared to finish off the rest of the school. It only took him a few seconds, but before long he was back and advancing on Wally.

Wally tore out of school before he had a chance to get to close.

 

Two hundred and fifty three times passed again. They were added to the number Wally already forgot. He’s sure it was somewhere in the thousands, though.

“Goldman it, run!” The boy yelled as he ran in. “Run before he gets here! Break the chain!”

The boy seemed to be the only one to know what the puck was happening, so Wally began to run towards to the door.

He passed the doppelganger on his way out.

Then he was flying.

He was running, but running faster than he ever ran before.

Running at the speed of his other self.

And then there was a door of light, and he was heading towards it.

 

He didn’t know he was. He wasn’t in Keystone anymore, he knew that much.

And he knew there was something he should know.

He was in odd clothes. His uniform. What uniform? He should know this. Kid… Kid something.

He sunk to his knees, feeling out of breath and empty. A gnawing emptiness that he had been well similar with once. Hunger.

“K-Kid Flash?” a shocked voice asked from behind him. He could barely turned around but he managed. It was the boy from the loop. He was wearing a mask, and a Kevlar outfit, nut Wally would know him from anywhere.

Wally offered him a tired smile. “Dick.” He croaked. “God, I’m so tired.” He got out before the darkness of unconsciousness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of should explain the whole thing behind this, shouldn't I?  
> Well, it started out as a Mekakucity Actors AU, even though I haven't finished it yet. It was going to be Momo in Wally's place, and then it was gonna be fucked up and sweet and Kano was going to be Dick and it was going be kinda sweet because Kano brings her out of the fucked up place because I'm starting to ship Kano/Momo?  
> Anyways, explanation to this little thing.  
> After Endgame, instead of just disappearing or dying, Wally ended up in a world of his own creation. In this world, he's normal. No powers, superheros are something of comic books. The Double Wally represents his darker desires that he has, manifesting and fucking up his normal life. And killing everything. Because of the Other Wally, a Time Loop is created. Or it has always been there, depending on where you want to put Wally.  
> Dick is another creation of his mind, the part that so desperately wants this to stop and for him to return to his real home. Wally breaks the chain before the second part is put into motion and the loops restarts, shattering everything he had built up and letting him go back to the Young Justice universe. A few years had passed since End Game, and Wally had been declared dead. So Dick is really shocked when Wally shows up in Gotham, not a day having passed for him physically.  
> BirdFlash is my OTP, so I say that they where together pre-Endgame in this, but that doesn't mean you have to have them pre-endgame if you don't want to while reading this. Because it's never actually stated.  
> Although, that is why I picked Dick as the part that leads him home rather the Artemis.


End file.
